Recognition
by IASR
Summary: From his birth onwards, Aizen has only ever known loneliness. Finally having found an equal, he refuses to let the opportunity go to waste and utilizes his next transformation in a . . . unique way. Rather than turning into a hollow, he becomes something far more deadly. IchigoxfemAizen lemon oneshot


Summary: Aizen recognizes Ichigo's superior strength and, instead of continuing the fight, decides on a different, less violent path. From his birth onwards, Aizen has only ever known loneliness. Finally having found an equal, he refuses to let the opportunity go to waste and utilizes his next transformation in a . . . unique way. Rather than turning into a hollow, he becomes something much more deadly. IchigoxfemAizen lemon

 **A/N:** This is a bit contrived, of course, because how else could this be an IchigoxfemAizen lemon? Despite that, I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. On the other hand, Aizen is different, yes, though a lot of that is due to, uh, her foolishly open ended wish on the hogyoku.

* * *

"You overcame my kido so easily," Aizen mused, looking at Ichigo appraisingly.

Ichigo stared at him with little emotion. What could he feel, really? Satisfaction that he was obviously stronger than Aizen? No, because that was tempered by the knowledge that he would lose all of his spiritual powers the moment he initiated the final getsuga tenshou.

Still, Ichigo had to admit that he was a bit surprised when the purple faded out of Aizen's eyes, returning them to their original brown.

"Even if you have lost your shinigami powers," Aizen mused, and Ichigo couldn't even find it in himself to be amused over the misconception, when it was one that would soon be true anyways. "Even if you have lost them, there truly will never be any greater match for me in the world than you. No greater opponent. Why waste that?"

Ichigo tensed. That sounded like Aizen was planning something- something that didn't have to do with strength. Did Aizen have some way of trapping him? He resolved to look away the moment Aizen seemed to begin a release command.

But Aizen didn't release his shikai. Instead, a purple light erupted around him, the sign that Aizen was undergoing another Hogyoku transformation.

Ichigo didn't hear anything for a moment, and then he heard a groan. It lasted for a few moments before it suddenly grew higher pitched and turned into a moan- a feminine moan.

Ichigo's eyes widened. What the heck was going on inside that purple light?

He waited in anticipation, growing ever more uncomfortable as more feminine moans emanated from where Aizen was. He dreaded to think about what it would mean. Perhaps Aizen was creating a super powerful Arrancar that just happened to be female?

His delusion lasted a few more seconds before the purple light cut off abruptly. His mouth went dry.

Standing in front of Ichigo was a vision of beauty, of perfection. Aizen- if it really was Aizen- still had long, straight brown hair and brown eyes. That was about all that had remained the same.

Aizen's eyes, even, were wider, brighter, and closer together

Aizen's face was softer- beautiful- with lips fuller and a scintillating pink. Aizen's nose was smaller and, if Ichigo was being honest with himself, cuter.

Aizen's shoulders were set closer together and as Ichigo's gaze strayed downwards, he was forced to acknowledge the strange but evidently true fact. Aizen had become a woman, an incredibly sexy, naked, woman. He stared for a moment, gaze locked on her full, round breasts, capped with perfectly spaced areola. Her nipples were pink, small but not tiny.

Her arms were thinner and less muscular. Her stomach was flat and toned. Her waist was much smaller and her hips were noticeably wider. Ichigo gulped as his gaze traveled lower. He saw a neatly trimmed patch of brown hair, and below that a . . . vagina. Pink pussy lips greeted his gaze, the folds revealed to him as a feminine hand reached down and spread them. Ichigo knew in the back of his head that that meant that Aizen had noticed his gaze, but he was past the point of caring.

He looked even lower, eyes trailing down smooth legs and ending up on obviously smaller feet, with nails clear but perfect. Ichigo wasn't much of a fan of nail polish anyways; he didn't like it and he didn't hate it, so in his mind, it was better for someone to just not have it.

Then he saw the right foot move, stepping forwards. Then the left, then the right again. He looked up and turned beet red as he saw the still naked, female Aizen walking very slowly towards him. She seemed to be doing everything in her power to turn him on, and it was working; Ichigo was unable to avert his eyes from her perfect chest and lightly swaying hips.

"Why?" he croaked out.

"I told you," Aizen said, pink lips quirking upwards into a pleasant smile, "there will likely never be a greater match for me than you."

Her higher voice sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"But why this?" Ichigo asked, trying and failing to stop staring at Aizen's swaying hips and lightly bouncing boobs.

"You are not attracted to men," Aizen explained. "I was essentially asexual, as a man; I could appreciate the attractiveness of men and women and judge it accordingly, but I felt nothing. It just so happened that when I realized that we were a perfect match, the Hogyoku was about to initiate another transformation, so I manipulated it.

"The hogyoku is based on willpower and wishes, so I simply forced the Hogyoku to make me into the form most attractive for you, while keeping enough of my features to be recognizable as me by someone who saw me immediately before and after the transformation. Features such as hair and eye color, for one. I also commanded it to make me, in my new form, sexually attracted to you, as marriage is often the most binding way for two people to agree to be around each other for the rest of their lives.

"Marriage is also, rarely, based on love, and those few marriages that are seem longer lasting than any others. Often, sexual attraction can be the gateway to love. To gain your love and willingness to stay with me forever, I suspected that I would have to reciprocate, so I gave myself the means. Will you, Kurosaki Ichigo, stay with me forever? Can we attempt a reciprocal relationship?"

She stopped in front of the still frozen Ichigo, making them face to face; he noticed that Aizen's new form matched his current height perfectly. Aizen grasped his right hand with her left and brought it up to grasp her left breast. Still directing his hand, Aizen squeezed, moaning as Ichigo's palm pressed against her nipple.

" _Yes,_ " Ichigo almost said, before jerking his hand away and jumping backwards. "No! I can't agree with your goals, your plan to murder thousands of people. I could never support that.

"Besides," he continued more calmly, "it would never work. Soul Society will insist on punishing you for your crimes, locking you away or killing you."

"I am immortal," Aizen said haughtily, sticking out her chest, which did amazing things for her breasts. Ichigo suspected she had done it on purpose. It wasn't right for someone who had recently been a man to have that much natural, feminine sex appeal.

"Even if that's true," Ichigo said, gulping and averting his eyes, "they'll still insist on locking you up."

"You could simply not stop me," Aizen suggested. "If you don't, there is quite literally no one who can. This form is beautiful, but just as deadly as my last one."

"No," Ichigo said flatly, beginning to regain his senses. "I have friends in Soul Society, friends I don't want to alienate. There's no way this can work out; you ruined any chance of it when you betrayed Soul Society."

"Is that so?" Aizen asked, pink lips twisting into a smirk. "Nothing I can do to change that? Why, Ichigo, I do believe you've given me an idea."

"What idea?" Ichigo asked suspiciously, frowning. "You're talking like you can change that."

"I can," Aizen confirmed, nodding. "I can go back, make it so that never happened."

"Time travel?" Ichigo asked, eyes widening. "That's impossible."

Aizen giggled, light and girly. "Ah, Ichigo. When will you learn? The hogyoku-" she placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, lifting the other one, which Ichigo saw held the hogyoku, released from her chest in the transformation "-can do anything."

Purple light erupted around them and the world went dark.

* * *

The next thing Ichigo was aware of was impacting a soft surface. He noticed peripherally that he was lying on a king sized bed, but he was much more focused on the naked woman lying on top of him. She must have been the most beautiful woman alive, he thought, trying but failing to mentally connect the woman in front of him to his sworn enemy.

Glistening pink lips curved upwards into a sultry smile as Aizen reached down to undo his obi.

"It's only fair," she said huskily, teasingly. Ichigo couldn't move, had no desire to move, even.

He noticed that Tensa Zangetsu had vanished, the chain no longer wrapped around his arm. He wondered if it had responded to his unconscious desire. It wasn't like he'd be needing it; Aizen wasn't attacking him in any way he didn't want her to.

She pulled his pants down and he brought his hand up to assist. Aizen, uncharacteristically gently, intercepted it with one of her own and laid it on his stomach.

"Just let me do the work this time," she said, tongue tracing over her lips. "I like to unwrap my own presents _personally_."

Once Ichigo's pants were completely off, Aizen dropped them off the side of the bed, staring with undisguised fascination at the prominent bulge in his underwear.

"Like what you see?" he asked, a teasing lilt coming into his own voice as he gained confidence.

"Very much so, Ichigo," Aizen breathed. "Impressive, especially for a young man of your age . . ."

His cheeks pinked ever so slightly as he was taken off guard by her blunt response.

She pulled down his underwear slowly, gaze locked on his dick as it was revealed.

"Fair's fair," Aizen whispered, crawling up his body until their faces were level with each other.

"In all my years alive," Aizen said, talking normally, or as normally as she could naked and evidently aroused, "I have never had sexual relations with a man or a woman. I have also never kissed anyone; I never saw the point. So you will be my first, Ichigo Kurosaki. Please . . . take responsibility."

With a wicked smirk, Aizen leaned down to claim Ichigo's lips with her own.

The kiss began chaste and remained that way for a little over two seconds, before Aizen brought a hand to the back of Ichigo's hand and used it to mash their lips together, hard.

Ichigo moved his mouth against Aizen's, reveling in his own first kiss. She dipped her body lower, pulling herself tight against Ichigo. He got even harder, if possible, with her breasts squished against his chest, her nipples poking into him. His hands found her ass, squeezing it, and Aizen moaned into his mouth.

They stayed that way for what was probably half a minute but felt like eternity, before Aizen separated from Ichigo's lips and sat up. She was breathing heavily, as was Ichigo, and his eyes flickered between her sultry smile and heaving chest, unable to decide which turned him on more.

She moved to get off of Ichigo and his mouth opened to do something- to protest, most likely- but Aizen held a finger to his lips.

"Shhh," she said. "Just let me do the work, Ichigo." She winked.

Ichigo wasn't sure what she meant as she slid back, but he did appreciate the feeling of her breasts sliding across his chest.

His mouth opened in a silent "oh" as he saw her stop moving off when she was level with his dick. She got up on her knees and grasped his cock with one feminine hand.

"Fascinating," she said, sounding strangely like Urahara whenever he saw something research-worthy. "A mere quarter hour ago, I would not have batted an eye to see you revealed in all your . . . glory. But now, seeing the symbol of your manhood, I can't help but find myself- what is the phrase? Ah yes, all hot and bothered . . . and wanting to do things to it."

She leaned down and Ichigo gasped as his cock passed through pink lips and was engulfed in a warm, wet cavern. Aizen's head went down further and further as she slowly, agonizingly, fit his entire dick in her mouth.

A thought struck Ichigo and he might have laughed had he not been overcome with pleasure at that moment. Aizen had commanded the hogyoku to make her Ichigo's perfect woman and the hogyoku had followed through, making her a perfect sexual creature who was able to fulfill all of Ichigo's needs and go through all of his fantasies. He wondered how far that went; Aizen had seemed to actually want to suck his cock, not just as foreplay, but because she desired it. Would she be that excited to do other similar acts, more degrading ones?

And then all thought fled his mind as Aizen began to move her mouth. She went up and down on his cock, back and forth, and he groaned at the feeling. It was becoming overwhelming and he felt like he couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Aizen, I'm-"

He felt himself give in, felt a release of pressure as he expelled his load into Aizen's mouth. He groaned at the feeling and at the sight of her taking it all in without missing a drop. He finally stopped and Aizen waited a second before sitting up, licking her lips.

"Now for the main event," she said matter of factly. She glanced down. "Ah, and I see you're ready again, Ichigo."

And he was, his dick slowly but surely hardening again. He couldn't help it, the sight of Aizen in all of her glory still arousing him beyond belief. Her breasts, hanging high on her chest, her pink lips which had just sucked his cock, her perfect face, and he looked down . . .

Aizen followed his gaze, before looking up again with lidded eyes. "I did say it was time for the main event, Ichigo."

"We've come this far, haven't we?" Ichigo said, sounding a lot more confident than he felt.

It was really hitting him, that the woman he was about to give his virginity to had, less than an hour ago, been his greatest enemy bar none- and a guy. But he found that this revelation was easily overpowered by his desire as Aizen positioned herself over him. She brought her pussy over his dick, rubbing them against each other slightly and sending a spike of pleasure up Ichigo's dick.

Then, with an almost eager look on her face, she stopped holding herself up and dropped herself onto his dick.

"Ah," she said through gritted teeth. "Slight pain, but I suppose we did do almost enough foreplay."

Ichigo felt sorry for a second before it was overpowered by his fascination at the situation. He, Ichigo Kurosaki, a physically sixteen year old young man had just taken the virginity of possibly the most powerful full time Shinigami in existence.

He bucked his hips, unable to just stay still in the overpowering warmth, wetness and pure pleasure. Aizen seemed to get the idea, beginning to move up and down.

"Yes," she hissed, eyes closed and a blissful expression on her face. "This is what I've been missing out on."

"This is really hot," Ichigo grunted out.

Aizen let out a slight moan. "I am your ideal woman, Ichigo. All of this is for you right now."

She brought a hand up, the other locked on his shoulder as she bounced up and down. With her hand, she grasped one of Ichigo's own and brought it to her breast. She dropped her own back down a second later, but Ichigo's stayed.

Even through the gradually building pleasure, he found himself entranced by her breasts. They were perfectly round and full and easily perky enough that the only reason Aizen would ever need a bra would be to maintain propriety and to prevent her nipples from being visible.

Speaking of her nipples, Ichigo was fascinated by Aizen's. Pink and just the right size: small and cute, without being too much so. He tweaked one, earning a louder moan from Aizen. He brought his other hand up to grasp the other breast, before squeezing both at the same time. They gave way to his hands, sort of like a mattress, going back to their original position when he released them. He squeezed again, and he catalogued the feeling: squishy, with a certain amount of give. There was also a novelty factor, he realized offhandedly, that made it even more arousing.

He marveled at the feeling as he molded her boobs in his hands, feeling her nipples harden further against his palms. He could feel his end coming, and Aizen's moans had increased in intensity and frequency. He just had to try something. Ichigo leaned forward and brought his lips around the nipple of Aizen's right breast.

"Ichigo," Aizen moaned, voice increasing in volume. "Yes! Ichigo!"

He sucked, finding it a pleasant experience, not just because Aizen had perfect boobs that just demanded that he play with them, but because of the gratifying sense that he was giving Aizen immeasurable pleasure.

"Aizen," he groaned, his restraint all but worn away. "I'm going to cum!"

"Yes!" Aizen yelled. "Inside me, Ichigo!"

Ichigo didn't bother to think of the repercussions of doing so. He didn't really have the spare brainpower to do so at that moment; what he did have, though, was an overwhelming pleasure coursing through him, heightened by the absolutely arousing prospect of cumming inside of Aizen.

With a drawn out groan, he released his load inside of her, feeling it spurt out, even as Aizen screamed- and it was the absolute sexiest thing Ichigo had ever heard- and he felt her contracting around him.

Aizen collapsed onto his chest, appearing as worn out as Ichigo himself was. And he was worn out enough to hardly even register Aizen's soft chest pressing hard against his.

"Ichigo," Aizen said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked, eyes closing slowly.

"I do believe the Hogyoku has changed me more than I had thought," she observed. "And yet I can't find it in me to regret it."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, barely following along.

"Obviously," Aizen continued, voice dropping lower as exhaustion set in, "I would never have actually desired this before the transformation. I would not have enjoyed it so much and I would not have taken pleasure in every sound of pleasure you made. I would not have felt overjoyed that it was you as my first. And I would not be so excited to carry your child."

"What?!" Ichigo's voice rose as his eyes shot open, a spike of adrenaline allowing him to stay awake.

Aizen giggled softly. "It's not a certainty, of course, that you impregnated me this time, but thanks to the completeness of the Hogyoku's transformation, it's a definite possibility. I'm simply saying that I would in no way mind, and that I possibly even desire it."

"That's . . . uh . . ." Ichigo didn't know what to say.

"There's no need to say anything now," Aizen soothed him. "But if it did happen, then like I said, you will need to take responsibility. And it will happen eventually; that I am resolute on. We are going to be together forever, after all. Sosuke Kurosaki . . . I like the sound of that."

She sounded so certain, so completely sure that her desire for companionship would be fulfilled, that Ichigo couldn't find it in himself to deny her presumption. He even found himself looking forward to it a bit. If Aizen had truly taken them into the past and decided to give up on building the Oken, then he didn't really have any quarrel with her. And if, as it seemed, she was planning to have frequent, mind blowing sex with him in the future, he decided that he could get used to it. It certainly wasn't the worst possibility in the world.

He was certainly going to miss his family and friends, but he couldn't bring himself to get overly upset, due to the still present afterglow. He would deal with that another day. For now . . .

He leaned up and kissed Aizen on her perfect pink lips. She smiled into the chaste kiss, before rolling off of him. She grabbed hold of his arm as she rolled, so the end result was Aizen lying in the middle of the bed with Ichigo spooning her, one arm hanging over her side. The position felt comfortable to Ichigo, wrapped around a warm, curvy body. He and Aizen fell asleep at almost the same time, both with content smiles on their faces.


End file.
